Oath Sign
by devi no kaze
Summary: To escape from a bunch of reporters and crazy fans, the famous rock singer Inuyasha broke into a house without thinking. What happened when paparazzi snapped a picture of him with a girl of the house in a very compromising position? Well, you can guess... (Canon pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Oath Sign**

Summary : To escape the bunch of reporters and crazy fans, the famous rock singer Inuyasha break into a house without thinking. What happened when paparazzi snapped a picture of him with a girl of the house in a very compromising position? Well, you can guess... (Canon pairings)

**Warning: typos, grammar errors, confusing sentences. (In need a beta if anyone interested).**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Takahasi Rumiko.**

**Chapter 1**

"He went that way!"

"No, He went that way!"

"Kya! Inuyasha-sama!"

A tall young man ran as fast as he could. His long silver hair was messy and his golden eyes were looking around frantically. Sweats ran down his forehead and neck, drenching his handsome face and expensive clothes. The scream of fan girls and reporters reached his ears and a horror expression came across his face. He moved his legs faster and faster. His golden eyes saw a shrine and immediately he jumped over the fence and broke into the small house.

He fell down onto the hard wooden floor as he closed the door. His heart was beating fast and his lungs were screaming for air. The young man sighed in relief when familiar screams of fans and reporters passed the house. Slowly, he got up and peeked through the curtain. A mass of people were nowhere to be seen. He was safe. Smiling to himself, he turned his attention to the house where he was now.

Few comfortable sofas were arranged nicely in the room. A small round table in the middle of them was full of papers. The young man walked around the room before slowly making his way to explore the whole house. He found a dinning room and kitchen few meters away, few closed doors that he assumed were bedrooms and now he was in a the back of the house, staring at the backyard that was full of grass. He smiled. The house was nice.

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU ENTER SOMEONE'S HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION!" A voice that belonged to a girl came from behind him. The young man turned around immediately and was greeted by a young woman in bathrobe, standing there with a broom in her hands. A tool that just kissed his silver head.

"ANSWER ME YOU JERK!" She asked as she tried to hit him again. He caught the broom in his hand tried to pull it away from the girl's hand. Unfortunately, the girl didn't expect that and flew toward him. Both of them fell onto the hard wooden fool with her on top of his body. The girl's brown eyes locked into his golden ones.

"Hi!" He smirked, enjoying the soft body that pressed into his hard one. She blinked for a moment before raising her hand and ready to slap him. He, once again, caught the hand pulled her closer to his body.

"Don't ever think of that, beautiful! If anyone knows I'm here, I'm sure you will not have a normal, peaceful life you previously have." He warned. She glared at him and tried to get up but a strong hand suddenly wrapped around her slim waist, preventing her to move.

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert! I'm... just enjoying a moment with a beautiful girl with you!"

_SLAP!_

"Ow!"

He stared at the left hand that succeeded making a mark on his face. The girl took an advantage of his shock to get out of his grip and sent him a dead glare.

"TAKE THAT YOU JERK! YOU-"He covered her mouth with his hand and immediately dragged her inside.

"Be quiet, wench!" He said harshly as he carried her inside, afraid that they caught any attention with her loud screams. He finally let of the struggling girl in his arm once they were in the kitchen.

"Be quiet or you will make everyone wondering what happening here!" He warned her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? You aren't a burglar, are you?" She asked harshly.

"Of course I'm not. Do you ever see a burglar wearing clothes like this?" He asked as he pointed to his expensive shirt and pants. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" He blinked.

"You... don't know me?" Now this was the girls turn to blink.

"Should I?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you ever watch a television? Or listen to music? Or... or walk out the town and hang out with your friends?"

"Of course!"

"Then you should know me, wench! I am Takahashi Inuyasha, the famous rock singer in Japan!" He said. His voice hinted a combination of frustration and arrogance.

"Inu-who?" she asked confused. Inuyasha groaned in disbelief.

"What are you? Are you a girl that comes from Edo through a time machine or something?" He asked irritated. This was the first time he met someone who completely didn't know anything about him.

"Hey, watch your tongue!" She warned. Inuyasha shook his head and sat on the chair in dinning table.

"What's your name?" The girl blinked.

"Um... Higurashi Kagome." She said. Inuyasha observed the "Kagome" in front of him. His eyes wandered from the wet black hair down to her flush face to the long legs that were uncovered by the white robe.

"What are you staring at?" She hissed. Inuyasha smirked when she blushed hard and wrapped her arms around her body.

"You're beautiful"

"Well, thank you Mr. famous rock singer. Now get out of here!" She said as she pulled him off the chair.

"What?"

"Get out! I don't care you are a famous singer or even Prince of Japan but I don't tolerate a pervert broke into my house and said things rudely." She said as she did her best to push Inuyasha out of her house. She even kicked his butt to shove him out.

"Hey, I didn't say anything rude. I complimented you!"

"Get out!" She said and closed the door once Inuyasha was out. Inuyasha glared at the closed door and sighed. Now, he had to find a way home. He walked for few minutes before finally arrived in a coffee shop. He came in and was glad when he met a black haired girl in kimono serving a cup of coffee to an old woman.

"Um... excuse me?" Inuyasha slowly approached the young woman.

"Yes, may I help you, Sir? We serve coffee, green tea and-"

"I will have a cup of coffee, please?" Inuyasha said. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Um... May I know where I am now? I kinda got lost..." The girl smiled.

"You are now in Slayer Coffee Shop in District Adachi. Don't worry you're still in Tokyo."

"Slayer Coffee Shop? Wow, that's a unique name for a coffee shop... and you also serve green tea?" The woman smirked.

"Well, because of that name this coffee shop is famous, Sir. And yes, we also serve green tea, some food and even cake."

"Hmm... I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"I'm Sango and I know who you are. I like some of your songs but don't worry I'm not some crazy fan. Let me get your coffee while you're waiting for someone to pick you up" She smiled and walked away. Inuyasha was glad. Finally some peace. No reporters, no crazy fan girls, no annoying Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as he remembered the young woman. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. She was interesting. Shaking his head, he took out his phone and dialled his manager's number.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" was the first thing he heard once someone finally press the answer button far away from here.

"Calm down, Miroku!"

"How can I calm down? You suddenly disappeared and... and..."

"Miroku, I'm in Slayer Coffee Shop in Tokyo. Come here and get me!" He hissed. He was tired and wanted to go home and sleep. He had a tight schedule tomorrow and the night was getting closer and closer. Kami-Sama...

"Eh? Slayer Coffee Shop? Are you sure there's a place with that kind of name?'

"Yes because I'm in here right now. Just come!"

"Okay!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he put the phone down. He smiled in gratitude when Sango put a cup of coffee and some snack for him.

"So, how did you get lost? Escape from fan girls and such?" Sang asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah. I was chased by a mass of people. Reporters and Fangirls... I just ran and ran and ran..." Inuyasha muttered. Sango let a small laugh.

"Don't worry, if you cannot go home. My father can send you home. He knows every part of Tokyo so I'm sure he can help you." Sango said. Inuyasha looked at her immediately. A grateful look was on his face.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

"INUYASHA!"

"But I think it isn't necessary. My manager has come." Inuyasha chuckled as he looked at the panic black haired man. Miroku was looking around the shop before his gaze fell on Inuyasha and ran to him.

"Oh... I thought you're gone!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Miroku." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when Miroku didn't say anything. Miroku was not looking at him. He was looking at Sango with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Oh an angel! Will you bear my child?" Miroku was immediately on his knees. His hand held both Sango's hands. Sango's eyebrow twitched before she landed a hard slap on Miroku's cheek.

"You pervert!" Inuyasha laughed loudly as Miroku rubbed the red mark on his cheek. Sango glared at him before walking away angrily.

"Miroku, you never learn!" Inuyasha shook his head and walked to the cashier which was a teenage boy before grabbed Miroku and walked out the shop.

"Let's go home, Miroku. I desperately need a good sleep!" Inuyasha said as he got into a black sedan. Miroku looked at the shop wishfully before get into the driving seat. Inuyasha closed his eyes as the car was turned on. An image of a black haired girl in white robe was in his mind immediately. He opened his eyes and sighed. He really needed a good sleep.

-Inuyasha's Apartment, 08.00 am-

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shook his friends's body as hard as he could. Inuyasha groaned and tried to push the hands away. Miroku growled and went to the bathroom. He poured the cold water onto Inuyasha's sleeping form.

"Gah!" Inuyasha sat up immediately and growled at his friend.

"What was that for?"

"That was for waking you up! Here, look at this!" Miroku shoved a morning newspaper into his face. Inuyasha's eyes widen when he saw a big picture at the front page.

"How dare you, Inuyasha! You have a girlfriend but never tell me about it! I though we're friends. She's hot too. Looka at that body!" Miroku whinned as he poked the picture. Inuyasha slapped his hand away. His golden eyes were staring at the picture of him lying on the floor with Kagome on top of him. His messy hair and sweaty body combined with Kagome's wet hair and only in a robe was a very scandalous picture.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Um... Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned his head to look at Miroku who was holding a phone on his hear.

"Your father called."

"Oh Kami-Sama...!"

**To Be Continued**

AN: Hope you like it (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. I was glad you like it.

**Oath Sign**

**Warning: typos, grammar errors, confusing sentences (in need of a beta if anyone interested)**

**Chapter 2 **

Higurashi Kagome looked around warily. Ever since she had step into school ground, everyone had been looking at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. She caught many looks from almost the whole school, both from students and teachers. Impressed, disbelief, awe and jealousy could be seen on every student and teacher's faces. It seemed that she had done something.

Kagome tried to ignore the looks but it was very hard, especially when she had nothing to distract her. Her best friend were nowhere in sight since this morning and this was almost lunch time. Where were they? Kagome was sitting under a big Sakura tree when, finally, Sango's voice could be heard from distant. Kagome turned around and waved at her two running best friends.

"Where were you?" was the first thing Kagome said once they sat in front of her. Sango gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. We were punished by the principle to clean the bathrooms because we were late." Sango said, glaring at Ayame.

"Hey, I have said sorry! I didn't know if my brother's car would break down this morning!" Ayame defended herself.

"It wasn't the car's fault. It was your fault. You always woke late and even your brother was angry at you. We were punished because this wasn't our first time."

"Sango, you should be grateful because I gave you a ride"

"Why should I when it sent me to have a punishment?"

"Stop it you two!" Kagome finally snapped. Ayame and Sango huffed and opened their bento. Kagome sighed and began to eat her lunch. Kagome looked around her and noticed two girls were looking at him with jealousy on their face through a window.

"Ne Sango, Ayame, do you know why everyone keep looking at me?" Kagome asked. Her eyes were still looking at the two jealous girls. Sango and Ayame shared a look.

"Um... it's..."Ayame began. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. When Ayame didn't say anything, Kagome looked at Sango.

"We'll tell you later. I don't... think here is a good place." Sango said. Kagome frowned.

"Why?"

"Later Kagome," Sango said, "At your house"

Kagome nodded as she continued to eat her bento slowly. Her mind was still trying to figure out the reason behind all the looks she got. Did she do something wrong? What if she did? What if she did something unconsciously that made everyone hated her? What if-

"Kagome, the bell has rung."Kagome snapped out from her thought. She looked at them for a moment as the information progressed in her brain before quickly gather her bento and muttered an apology.

-Shikon Entertainment-

A big building stood proudly in the middle of busy Tokyo. The building was the home for Japanese famous actors and singers. The building was the best Talent Agency in Japan. The building was one of the homes of a certain famous rock singer who was now trying to run away from the owner of the Agency, his own father Inutaisho Takahashi.

Inuyasha slammed the door as he tried to catch his breath. He peeked through the door and sighed in relief when he didn't see any sign of silver white hair just like his own. Inuyasha swore his father, despite his old age, seemed to never lose his energy. He wondered why and how.

After abut fifteen minutes, Inuyasha slowly opened the door and moved out from the who ever room he was in. He looked around before walking to the vending machine to get a cold juice. His father had banned beer or any alcoholic drinks from the vending machine. It would be a problem if a star got drunk and he/she was needed in a practice or something. So, Inutaisho had the staff to fill the vending machine with fruit juice. Not that Inuyasha mind. Sometime his niece would come with him or Inutaisho to the building and he didn't need to run out to the store to fetch her juice.

"Uncle Inu!" Inuyasha jumped when a loud sweet voice boomed through the corridor. He turned around and grinned widely when he saw a seven years old girl who just occupied his mind few minutes ago. The girl was wearing orange clothes and had small white bag on her back ran toward him with her arms opened wide. Inuyasha immediately knelt down and held the girl in his arms. His stress was immediately gone when a large grin appeared on the girl's cute face.

"Rin miss you Uncle Inu. We haven't seen each other for a long time." She said excessively. Inuyasha chuckled and messed up her black hair.

"We just haven't seen each other for three days, Rin." Rin shook her head and patted his cheeks with her cubby and smaller ones.

"Three days are very long, Uncle Inu! Rin already misses you soooo much."

"Where're your parents?"

"They are at home. Rin came here with grandfather this morning. Grandfather said he had to attend a very important meeting so he left Rin with Uncle Bankotsu and Uncle Jankotsu." Inuyasha frowned when he heard the name of two famous gay lovers. He immediately checked Rin's body, trying to find if something was wrong with her or if she held something suspicious. Knowing Jankotsu and Bankotsu, they probably played some weird games with her that included dress, inappropriate jokes and gestures and of course some embarrassing stories about her uncle.

"Did Uncle Jankotsu or Bankotsu give or tell you something?" Rin nodded happily and took her small bag off her back.

"Look! Uncle Bankotsu said that you have a girlfriend! She's so pretty!" Rin said as she took out the familiar newspaper from her bag. "What's her name, Uncle Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at Rin's hopeful face. Without thinking, he answered her.

"Higurashi Kagome," Rin face lit up.

"That's nice name! And she is so pretty. Ne, ne, Uncle Inu, can Rin meet her? Please...pretty pretty please?" Rin asked, trying her best to persuade him.

"Um, maybe someday."

"Yay!" Rin cheered and kissed her uncle's cheek. Inuyasha smiled before turning his attention to the newspaper in Rin's hand.

"Uncle Inu, Rin really wants to meet your girlfriend. Rin has showed everyone this picture. Uncle Jankotsu and Bankotsu said it was alright, so Rin ran around the building and told this wonderful news. Rin cannot wait to tell Grandfather and Mommy and Daddy."

"What!" Inuyasha rubbed his face in frustration. Even though almost everyone here always adorned the newspaper but they hardly read one. So if there was a big news or gossip, it usually needed few days to spread in the building. But with a copy of the newspaper in the hand of his niece, it seemed that everyone had shared knowledge of his latest scandal along with the whole Japanese population and the news was just in the paper this morning! Too fast! This could lead to very unpleasant teasing, joking and chasings. He wondered what happened to Kagome.

-Higurashi's home-

"WHAT?" Kagome grabbed a newspaper from Sango's hand.

"I found it this morning and since I know you never read a newspaper and never buy one unless your father was home, I thought I would bring it for you. You have the right to know." Sango said. Kagome barely registered his friends words as she was too busy reading the article.

**Takahashi Inuyasha**** Has a**** New Girlfriend?**

**By Misora Yuna**

**The famous rock singer Takahashi Inuyasha was spotted with a beautiful girl in a very scandalous position. The young lovers shamelessly doing something naughty (I will not tell you, you guess!) on the back of a house in a certain district in Tokyo.**

**The beautiful girl was only wearing a white robe that barely cover****ed**** her figure and our Inuyasha-sama wore his favourite red T-shirt. The girl was sitting seductively on top of Inuyasha while he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Their messy hair, position and how tired and sweaty Inuyasha-sama was told us everything!**

**Check out the picture below, everyone!**

**Does it mean that Inuyasha has broken up with Suzuki Kikyo?**

**Well, let's wait for the confirmation from both of stars and if we're luck, the mysterious girl too.**

"Oh My God, God, God... Oh My God..." Sango and Ayame looked at their friend in concern. As soon as the newspaper fell down from her hands, Kagome kept muttering God's name and stared into space. Sango shook her but there was no respond from her.

"Kagome!" She shook harder. When once again she received no respond, Sango turned to Ayame. Ayame rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Kagome!" Ayame shouted in her ears. Kagome jumped.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Sango and Ayame immediately closed their ears with their hands.

"What if my parents know about this? Wait, they must have knows. Kami-sama... what should I do? What should I do?" Kagome babbled.

"Kagome, calm down!" Sango tried to make her friend stop moving. Kagome sat down and let out a sight before covering her face with her hands.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Sango asked nervously. Kagome nodded her head and peeked through her fingers.

"The picture. Is it true?" Kagome didn't say anything for a moment before muttering something. Sango and Ayame raised their eyebrows and leaned over.

"What was that?" Ayame asked. Kagome uncovered her face and looked at them painfully.

"I said it was true! That jerk named Inuyasha something broke into my house and in instinct I beat him with my broom but then he yanked me down and someone must captured it. Oh and not to mention I slapped him on the face."

"What?" Ayame's eyes widen in shock. Kagome nodded her head proudly.

"Did you kick him out of your house after that?"

"Of course, Sango! I will never let that pervert stay in my house! His golden eyes were eyeing my body, you know!" Kagome said, finally sitting down.

"Wow, you remember the colour of his eyes?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome glared at her but she didn't say anything.

"He came to my coffee shop and said that he was lost because he was chased by the fangirls and reporters." Sango tried to remember that evening. Kagome and Ayame gasped.

"Really?" Ayame asked, grabbing Sango's shoulder. Sango glared at her before trying to free her poor shoulder. She wasn't really fond of someone touching her.

"Yeah, he just said that and then his manager picked him up." Sango frowned as she remembered Inuyasha's pervert manager. Who the hell in this world would propose to any girls he met? But he was kind of-

"Sango!" Kagome called. Sango jerked into the real world.

"Sorry. Kagome, do you know that Inuyasha Takahashi is very famous? He can sue you for that slap. Not only that, this picture will cause a big scandal. What will you do when reporters chase you?"

Kagome went silent. A fear began to gnaw her from inside. Sango was right. What should she do? Should she run away from this town? Should she change school?

"Kagome, you're being excessive." Sango said worriedly.

"I'm thinking out loud again, right?"

"Yeah. Look, we will always behind you, okay! We will protect you from those annoying reporters and jealous fangirls. We, Ayame and Sango, declare that we will always behind our precious friend, Kagome." Ayame said. Her eyes wide open and determination could be seen in them. Her left hand was on her chest while her right hand was up above her brown head.

"Ayame, now you're being excessive." Sango and Kagome shook their head with smile.

-Next morning-

"Huh, what a troublesome day..." (T_T) Kagome muttered as she walked to her house with her head staring on the ground. She was still getting the stares at school and it was really pissed her off. She cursed Inuyasha and his fame that had caused all of this.

"That's the girl!"

Kagome looked up immediately. Her brown eyes widen in fear when a mass of reporters were running toward her. She took few steps back before running away as fast as she could. She could hear shouting and sound of footsteps behind her. She tried to move her legs faster and faster. Suddenly, she felt pity for Inuyasha who ran for his life like this almost every day.

"Damn!" Kagome looked around. She was running like mad without paying attention to where she was. She would fine her way home but the sky was getting dark and she was hungry like hell. She didn't have a chance to eat breakfast and lunch because of her demanding school activity today. She bit her bottom lip when her stomach screamed for food.

"Hungry..." She muttered as she rubbed her stomach. She blinked rapidly when dizziness came into her head. Her eyesight began to blur and it was getting worse each time she took a step. Her right hand held onto a big gate as she fell on the hard asphalt.

"Who is that?" a voice of a man from inside the gate was the last thing she heard before her world became black.

**To Be Continue****d**


	3. Chapter 3

Oath Sign

Chapter 3

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and immediately groaned when she felt her head hurt like hell. Once she finally had some strength, she sat up. Her brown eyes saw a glass of green tea on the table beside her bed. Unable to resist the feeling of hunger in her stomach, Kagome took the glass and drank it. The warm tea felt so good when it went down her throat and to her empty stomach. The fresh scent of green leaves eased the dizziness she felt.

As Kagome was enjoying the nice green liquid in her hands, she tried to remember what happened to her. All she could remember were a bunch of people, big gate, the sound of a man's voice and darkness. She must have fainted in front of the big house with big gate and the man must be the owner. He found her and decided to take a pity on her. That was why she was in this room now. Kagome observed the room she was in. The room was beautiful. The wall was adorned by beautiful paintings. The bed she was in was covered with expensive silk sheet that made her felt like a princess somehow.

"You're awake." Kagome turned her head and saw a beautiful woman in white and red kimono standing at the doorway. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun with some feathers adorning it. The woman walked gracefully into the room and sat beside Kagome on the bed.

"I see you found your drink," the woman said slyly. Kagome's face went red and she quickly looked down at the glass of green tea in her hands.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just-"

"It's okay. It's for you, anyway," the woman said, waving her hands carelessly. She took a fan out from her kimono and began fanning herself. The rush of gentle wind from the woman's fan sent a wave of calm to Kagome.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kagome."

"I'm Kagura. So... what happened to you? My servant found you unconscious in front of my house." Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked at the older woman shyly.

"I'm-" Just when she about to explain, her stomach produced an angry growl. Kagome's face went red while Kagura let out a laugh.

"Ah, you're hungry. So the reason why you fainted in front of my house was because you haven't eaten." Kagura giggled as Kagome's face went redder. Kagura stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Come on! Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, you can call your parents and tell then that you're staying here. It's already too late for you to go home and unfortunately my car isn't in a good condition to be driven, not to mention my husband hasn't home yet," Kagura said as she pulled the younger woman out of the room.

"Um...My parents are visiting my grandfather, so it is okay."

Kagome could only gawk when she was dragged along the way to the wherever Kagura was going. She saw a dozen doors, some beautiful vases and paintings adorning the walls and a big cupboard with many ancient beautiful plates, cups and many things she couldn't guess.

"Here, wear these!" The energetic woman shoved Kagome a pair of beautiful fluffy sandals she took from the cupboard. Kagome looked at them, dumbfounded. In a cupboard filled with ancient things, there was a pair of... sandals? Not to mention, they were fluffy, too.

"They're mine. I hide them here from my daughter. She likes to wear these cute and fluffy sandals and doesn't care if they are bigger than her feet. They are actually present from my mother-in-law. I am afraid she will fall down the stairs or trip on something since she likes to skip and run." Kagome just nodded as she listened to Kagura's story. Her daughter sound cute and full of energy.

Kagome followed her into a large dining room. A large round table sat proudly in the middle of the room with chairs surrounded around it. Many bowls, glasses and chopsticks had been arranged beautifully on the table. Plates with many delicious food added a wonderful view of the dining table. Kagome's eyes widen in shock. Never had in her life ever seen this kind of view. This looked more like a feast for a King than a family dinner.

"Take a seat Kagome; I will be back in a few minutes," Kagura said warmly before exited the room. Kagome could only nod and slowly make her way to one of the chairs. Her stomach growled louder when a maid came and put down a plate of meat. The maid giggled when she heard it, making Kagome blushed hard in embarrassment.

"Dinner!" a sweet loud voice boomed inside the room, making Kagome, who was drooling over the food, jump in surprise. She turned her head and watched as a girl skipped into the room holding a small white teddy bear. She was immediately climbed the chair and looked at the food with a great interest. The little girl suddenly noticed Kagome.

"Who are you?" she asked, titling her head curiously. Kagome smiled. _'This must be Mrs. Kagura's daughter'_

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled. (Kagome answered politely.)

"I'm Rin. Nice to meet you, Kagome-chan!" Rin said, grinning widely. Kagome smiled back. This kid had an effect making everyone around her happy.

"Mother, Father!" Rin exclaimed happily as her golden eyes went somewhere else. Kagome saw a tall man with long silver hair came into the room with Kagura. Her(his) cold golden eyes scanned the room before they focused on Kagome. This man reminded her of a certain jerk.

"Rin, I told you don't bring your teddy bear at dinner," Kagura told Rin gently. Rin pouted and held her teddy bear tighter.

"Rin." A simple word from the man was enough for her to hand the teddy bear to Kagura. Kagura smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We will have chocolate cake for dessert," she whispered loudly. Rin's face immediately lit up.

"Yay!" Kagura and Kagome chuckled at her antics. Kagura put the teddy bear on the nearest table as she walked to the chair beside her husband.

"Who are you?" Kagome jumped when she heard the cold voice. She looked at the master of the house.

"Um... My name is Kagome," Kagome said. The man was looking at her expressionlessly. Kagome looked down at her lap. This man's gaze made her uneasy.

"Sessh, you're scaring her," Kagura warned before turned to Kagome with a sweet smile.

"This is Kagome, my guest. Jaken found her unconscious in front of the gate and I invited her to dinner. I have(already) told the cook. Kagome dear, this is my husband Sesshomaru and this cute girl is my daughter, Rin," Kagura said, patting Rin's head and earning giggles from the girl.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome bowed her head. Just then Kagome's stomach produced an annoying, angry growl again. Kagura and Rin laughed while Kagome inwardly hit herself.

"Let's eat. It seems someone is in need of food right now," Kagura said, taking a bowl and filled it with rice. Kagome watched as Kagura put the bowl in front of Sesshomaru before reaching for Rin's and Kagome's.

"I can do it myself," Kagome said as politely as possible as she took her bowl from Kagura's hand. Kagura just smiled and pushed the rice to her.

Kagome ate her food slowly as she observed the little family in front of her. She smiled every time Rin tried to reach something on the table. Her small and short hands weren't allowed her to reach something she wanted but she was so stubborn to get everything herself. Kagome giggled as she watched Kagura and Rin bicker every time Rin stood up on her chair and reached out her hands as far as possible. All that was needed to make the little girl stop resisting was her father quietly saying her name.

Kagome was silently observing the man who sat beside Kagura. Sesshomaru was probably the most intimidating man she had ever met. She frowned when she looked at his long silver hair and golden eyes. They looked so familiar. They looked like Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head. There was no way this nice family related to a pervert jerk like Inuyasha.

"Rin doesn't eat the vegetables!" Rin whined. Kagura sighed.

"Rin, do you want to grow strong like Father?" Kagura asked. Rin's eyes widen and she nodded eagerly.

"Don't you want to grow up beautiful like Kagome-chan?" Kagome almost choked on her food when she heard her name was mentioned. Rin looked at Kagome with her wide eyes before nodding her head.

"Don't you want to be able to paint like Mommy?" Once again Rin nodded.

"Then you should eat your vegetables." Kagura said, pushing a bowl of green leaves to her daughter. Rin smiled happily and quickly ate all of them. Kagura and Sesshomaru looked at each other before resuming their eating.

"Kagome-neechan looks familiar." Rin's voice made everyone stop eating.

"W-What?" Kagome asked nervously. Rin frowned cutely as if she tried to remember where she had seen this girl.

"Ohh... I see you in the newspaper! You're Uncle Inuyasha's girlfriend!" Kagura choked on her water. She looked at Kagome, who was blushing as red as Kagura's eyes.

"What? Isn't Inuyasha dating- Is that true, Kagome-chan?"

"NO!" Kagome roared. Her eyes dropped to her lap and her cheeks went red again when Sesshomaru, Kagura and Rin looked at her in surprise.

"Uh..." She said nervously. _'How do Rin knew about Inuyasha? Don't tell me they_'re_ relate__d__ to him?'_

"Kagome-neechan, you're dating Uncle Inu, right? I saw your picture in the newspaper yesterday. Uncle Inu said that he would allow me to meet you one day. Ooohhh, he will not believe me when I tell him I have met you. You're far more beautiful in person." Rin said, looking at Kagome with her big golden eyes.

'_Uncle? Oh My God!'_ Kagome's eyes went to Sesshomaru and they widened slightly. Finally, her usually smart brain made worked, making the connection.

"Kagome? Are you really?"

"You need to read newspaper more, dear," Sesshomaru said flatly. His golden eyes were on Kagome who was looking down on her lap.

"You knew!"

"Of course I do." Kagura huffed when she only received that from her husband. Her red eyes went to the silent girl and felt pity when she was looking down on her lap, stealing a glance at them room time to time. Kagome was probably too scared to look at Sesshomaru. However, Kagura could see in her eyes that Kagome really wanted to shout on top of her lungs.

"It's okay, Kagome. You can talk. Sesshomaru is not going to do anything to you," Kagura assured her, looking at her husband with a warning look before she went back to Kagome. Kagome finally raised her head and gazed at the family.

"C-Can I ask you how you know Inuyasha?"

"Oh, Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's brother." Kagura said, smiling.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru cut in. Kagura rolled her eyes but she continued smiling to her. Kagome went pale.

"Umm...Well-"Kagome began. She really didn't know how to start. If she told them that she had beaten Inuyasha with broom, slapped him, and threw him out of her house, would they still be nice to her? 'Urg... what should she say?'

"Mother, I have the newspaper Uncle Jakotsu gave me. You will find Kagome-neechan and Uncle Inuyasha's picture there," Rin said and ran out the kitchen before running out the dinning room. She was too happy to get the papers that she didn't hear her mother's call.

"So, Kagome, care you tell us how you came to have a picture with Inuyasha in newspaper?" Kagura asked curiously. Kagome gulped before taking a deep breath.

"W-Well, Inuyasha was breaking into my house few days ago."

"What? He broke into your house? That's inappropriate behaviour to do. What did you do, Kagome? You should whack him on the head or something." Kagura shook her head. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Well, I-"

"Hey Fluffy, Kagura, I need food. You'd better having a dinner right now because I'm starving."

A familiar voice echoed the room. Kagome turned around and gasped. A familiar figure with long silver hair and golden eyes was walking into the dinning room like he owned it. The familiar scowl was there on his face, just like when she smacked him with her broom. Kagome watched as he stopped in his tracks and looked at her with horror on his face, an expression that probably mirrored her own.

"You-!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Oath Sign

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha?!"

"Ka-Kagome!" Kagome didn't believe her eyes. Oh, Kami-Sama, of all big houses of rich people, why did she have to end up in Inuyasha brother's home _and_ met the devil himself here?

"What the hell is this wench doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing to the now fuming girl in the dining room. Kagome stood up and gave him a death glare.

"Who are you calling 'wench', idiot?"

"Of course you, woman! Because of you, I became the headline of those stupid magazines! I still have to deal with my girlfriend because of this misunderstanding."

Inuyasha moved forward. He towered in front of Kagome and tried to look intimidating. It was not because his angry mode wasn't intimidating. His mad mode had scared many strangers and maids, but this was Kagome. The only girl, beside his own girlfriend and sister-in-law, that wasn't scared of him. His golden eyes observed the girl, looking for a weapon she probably had under her sleeve or skirt or chair.

"The hell with your girlfriend! It was _you_ who broke into my house and brought paparazzi there. It was _your_ fault!"

"It wasn't! For your information, I _did not_ bring any paparazzi. It was not my fault that everyone wants a piece of me. I was running away from those crazy reporters."

"Everyone wants a piece of you? HA-HA, what an arrogant prick you are!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Could this man be more arrogant? Apparently not. He was claimed to be the most famous celebrity and called her an Edo-era girl when she didn't know who he was. Now, he claimed everyone wanted a piece of him. Really? She certainly didn't!

"It was still your fault. If you just ran away as fast as you could and didn't break into my house, everything would be all right!"

"I am not a demon who can run miles without getting tired, wench!" Oh, how Inuyasha wanted to kill this girl. But she was too pretty to be killed. Maybe he could put her into a coma?

"Well, your attitude speaks that you're demon. Maybe you have a demon blood in you. Besides, it doesn't matter if you have it or not. It doesn't mean you could to break into my house, stupid!"

"You-"

"SILENCE!" A loud command stopped the bickering. Kagome nervously looked at her host. She'd forgotten she was in someone else's house.

"Aw, Sesshomaru, why did you stop it? It was getting good!" Kagura whined. Sesshomaru glared at his wife before turning his attention to the two immature so-called teenagers in the room.

"Yeah, I don't know Kagome-chan isn't afraid of Uncle Inu. Every girl, except Mommy, Grandma and Kikyo-san, are afraid of him because he looks like a demon when he's mad," Rin said excitedly. She was watching the argument with a lot interest. Kagome-chan would be her favourite person in the world, after her parents.

"Shut up, Rin!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! If you two want to argue, then you have my permission to get out of this house. If you want to eat, then sit down and keep quiet! I will tolerate this, Inuyasha, since I demand an explanation of your current situation. Now which one will you choose? Keep quiet or get out of here?" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone. His golden eyes were glaring at them. Kagome bit her lip before she slowly sat down on her chair.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sat down beside Rin since only two seats were available. One was beside his niece and the other one was beside Kagome. There was a zero percent chance he would sit beside her.

The small family with two additions enjoyed the dinner in silence. Kagome was too afraid of Sesshomaru and too mad to Inuyasha to utter any words, even a thank you for the delicious meal. Inuyasha was too mad at Kagome and too afraid getting his ass kicked out from the house without food by his brother, so both of them were eating in silence. It was a moment of heaven for Sesshomaru. After eating, they moved to the living room to discuss Inuyasha's current circumstances.

"Rin, would you mind giving Kagome-chan a tour of our house?" Kagura asked her daughter sweetly. The girl's hazel eyes brightened and immediately grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Of course! Come, come, Kagome-chan!" The parents and their brother watched as slowly Kagome and Rin disappeared from their sight before they faced the youngest among them. Inuyasha scoffed.

"How the hell can that wench be here?" Kagura smacked his head.

"Stop cursing, Inuyasha! Can you please talk like normal people? You have given enough bad influence to Rin." Inuyasha winced in pain and glared at the older woman next to him. Kagura just glared back.

"Come on, Kagura! You have mouth as bad as mine." Inuyasha growled.

"I do. However I am smart enough to not let my bad mouth saying too many curses when my daughter is around."

"Please, shut up both of you." Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha scoffed and Kagura walked to her husband before sitting down beside him.

"Inuyasha, why did Rin say Kagome is your girlfriend?"

"Well, you have heard from us earlier. I was running away from the paparazzi and ended up in her house. You read the newspaper every morning, right? That's the rest of the story." Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes tiredly for a moment before looking at his half-brother seriously.

"Father said that you have to hold a press conference and tell everyone the truth. Your reputation is already bad enough with you drunk almost every night-"

"I didn't!"

"And this will make it worse because you will be engaged to Kikyo soon. They will think that you're just an irresponsible spoiled brat. A nickname that this Sesshomaru is sure you don't want to have."

"He's already an irresponsible spoiled brat, Sessh." Kagura rolled her eyes. Inuyasha growled.

"Have you contacted Kikyo, Inu-kun?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha blinked.

"Kami-Sama, I haven't said anything about it to her!" Inuyasha said in alarm. He immediately searched for his cell phone.

"Y'know, I personally don't like Kikyo very much. I think Kagome is better than her. She's got herself a very good display of emotions."

"It's my life, Kagura. Stay out of it, will you! I don't care if all of you hate her, I will marry her. I don't need anyone's approval," Inuyasha spat.

"Hey, sister-in-law knows the best." Kagura laughed.

"Keh!"

"So, you will held a press conference or not? I'm warning you, Father's order should not be ignored or you'll regret it in the future." Sesshomaru advised. Inuyasha went silent. He didn't need to be told about it. His father would surely do whatever he wanted without Inuyasha's permission.

"Mommy, look!" The trio turned their heads to the sound. Inuyasha gasped while Kagura smiled at the sight. Rin was dragging a blushing Kagome into the room happily as if she was showing her masterpiece.

"My, my, Kagome-chan, you look beautiful in it," Kagura said and made Kagome blushed even more. Kagome was wearing one of Kagura's kimonos. Kagura's pink kimono hugged Kagome small body nicely. Her hair was done in a simple but elegant hairstyle. Her face was without make up but the blush on her face made her adorable and pretty.

"Rin chose the kimono, Mommy. We were playing princess and Kagome-neechan is the princess. Mommy wears kimono and Mommy looks so beautiful, so Rin took one of Mommy's kimono and asked Kagome-neechan to wear it and Rin wanted her to have a nice hair too, just like what I saw on the TV." Rin babbled.

"Rin, taking something from someone else's wardrobe is rude. You shouldn't do that!" Sesshomaru said. Rin's bright face turned gloomy as she muttered apology.

"It's all right, baby," Kagura said softly, taking her daughter into her arms. "Next time, though, ask the owner first, okay? However, this wardrobe is Mommy's, so don't worry. You have my permission to take whatever you want from Mommy's wardrobe." Rin beamed her usually 100 watts smile at her.

"Um... Excuse me, I have to take this off," Kagome said shyly. Kagura shook her head.

"You don't have to. You look beautiful in it. You can take it, if you want it. Consider it as an apology for my brother-in-law's rude behaviour."

"B-But-"

"No buts!" Kagura winked at her. Rin giggled and broke free from Kagura's hold. Once she was on the floor, she ran to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Let's play! Let's play!" Rin shouted happily.

"Hmm... she's more beautiful than Kikyo, right, Inuyasha?" Kagura asked slyly a she noticed Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"N-No."

"Then why were you drooling over her earlier? You had you mouth open wide when you saw Kagome."

"I didn't!" Inuyasha shouted in embarrassment before stomping away to his room in Sesshomaru's house.

"Hmm... he's so fun to tease." Kagura said as she sat down on her husband's lap.

"You shouldn't tease him so much, Kagura." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small waist. Kagura smiled slyly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Her question was met with a glare. "Maybe not," she answered for herself. Sesshomaru shook his head before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

To Be Continued


End file.
